order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
Messier 26
Messier 26, known as Tenshi Ostrovsky on Earth, is a member of the Messier Sisterhood. Messier 26 has the ability to attack her enemies via their shadows. She serves as a warrior for the sisterhood, though now feels the strain between her civilian life and duties in the Order of Sloan. She represents the open cluster known as Messier 26. Civilian Life Tenshi was born on July 11th in Penza, Russia to Anatoli Ostrovsky and Hinata Yamada. Before she was a year old Anatoli decided to leave his home country, fearing nuclear fallout from the recent Chernobyl disaster. Hinata suffered a few miscarriages in the subsequent attempts to expand their family, and Anatoli believes the family was exposed to radiation. To this day he is against the use of nuclear power, and is known for going on tangents about it. The Ostrovsky family moved to Hinata's hometown of Fukui, Japan. There Tenshi was raised in a comfortable lifestyle, doing well and school and participating in extracurricular activities. At home Tenshi learned both Japanese and Russian from her parents. Despite living in Japan for years, he hasn't developed any further than novice-level at Japanese. At a young age Tenshi learned to switch between the two languages to act as a translator for her father. From an early age she developed an interest in history in all things past, and through this was exposed to the world of paranormal research. The idea of someone's soul or consciousness living on after death intrigues her. While her peers were talking about music, anime, and crushes, Tenshi was reading history books and looking up ghost stories to see if they were really true or not. She was not especially gregarious, having a small number of close friends. After graduating high school, Tenshi looked to her future. She wanted to have a comfortable life, free to pursue her interests. "Inspired" by her father, she decided to become a translator. It was easy to obtain the qualifications to become a Russian translator, and went on to study English as well. When she was twenty-six she had a job at the Fukui Prefectural School for the Blind, working as an aide and tutor for the students there. There she met twenty-year-old Kaito Nakamura, and was assigned as his tutor for his foreign language requirement. Although he was studying regional economics, he had a passion for studying EVP. The two initially broke the ice with ghost stories, and finally finding someone that shared his interests, Kaito was quick to start flirting with her. Tenshi liked the attention, but was insistent that they don't start a relationship that would be considered inappropriate. On graduation day a year later, Kaito asked Tenshi out on a date, and shortly thereafter they moved in together. Now twenty-eight, Tenshi now works for a publishing company, where she participates in translating Russian text into Japanese. She doesn't care much for the work, and sees it as a means of financial security. When she's not working, she and Kaito often go out on dates, getting dinner and/or going to events. It's not uncommon to find the two at their computers, listening to EVP samples and chatting with other ghost enthusiasts. In the Order of Sloan As Messier 26, she has the power to use her staff to attack opponents through their shadows, which can cause injuries of varying degree to appear on that person. She can immobilize a person by "pinning" their shadow to whatever surface it is projected on. The blade on her staff is unique as it can sink through matter by sinking into the shadow being attack. The orb on the weapon creates light, so even when there would be total darkness, she can create the light needed to cast shadows. NGC 6694 In certain situations, Tenshi is capable of upgrading into NGC 6694. This new form increases her powers over shadows, capable of killing her enemies with ease if necessary. Because this form is only temporary, she is considered a "part-time" NGC. Relationships Kaito Nakamura Despite the six-year age difference between the two, Tenshi is very close to her boyfriend. She hadn't cared to be wooed or flirted with until Kaito did it. He has an easy-going attitude that helps her relax and not sweat the little things. He shares her desire for a comfortable life and enjoying each other's company, and he strives to stay positive for her. For Kaito, Tenshi was the first girlfriend he had who really took his blindness in stride. She would ask what he needed help with, and otherwise let him figure things out for himself, even if he has to struggle through it. When she sees others treating Kaito differently because of his sight, it pushes her buttons, but she usually doesn't say anything. She will let him handle it first. Kaito gets along very well with Tenshi's mother Hinata, though he struggles to find common ground with Anatoli. Language is part of the problem as Anatoli's Japanese is as weak as Kaito's Russian, and Kaito is tired of the older man's rants on nuclear power. However, he will always make an effort, for Tenshi's sake. Although the two want to get married, they just "haven't got around to it." Kaito is insistent that he get a ring and properly propose to her, but wants to have a good job first and be able to support her. Their one point of contention is that Tenshi pays for most of the couple's bills and lifestyle, since Kaito only works part time at the moment. While Tenshi doesn't mind supporting him, he has a fierce enough independent streak that he wants to be able to take of them both with his own income. Realizing his girlfriend's true identity has currently put a strain on their relationship, since Kaito has trouble fully grasping and understanding what Tenshi is now going through. Messier 1 M26 has no reservations expressing herself openly to her and admitting her weaknesses and uncertainties. Messier 1 had to take a direct role in M26's awakening. References and External Links # M26's profile on Deviantart # M26 art by theNekk # An article about the Messier 26 object Category:Messier Sisterhood Category:Messier Category:KOSMOS-ver3 Category:NGC Overlords